Scrapper Tank
"Get off of my property!" :- Scrapper driver, shortly before charging Tactical Analysis * Out, Darn Scout!: The Scrapper's main "attack" is to violently push the target unit away from itself. While this has obvious applications in the field of "get out of my base", it can theoretically be used to boost friendly units a bit in the desired directions. It may be more useful than it sounds, given that certain oversized tanks can no longer be airlifted. * It's More Like an Iron Drape, Really: The Scrapper Tank's giant plow can be used to soak up the attacks of enemies. Lead in with a few Scrappers, and the rest of your army will make sure the enemy never gets the chance to switch targets. * Say Zdravstvuyte to my Diminutive Friend: The Scrapper's secondary buries Terror drones in the ground. When an enemy approaches the drone, it springs out of the ground and attacks. Keep in mind, however, that there is a small window between the drone emerging and actually getting inside the enemy. Wise commanders will lay mines in secluded locations. * And His Friend: When a Scrapper pilot has proven himself worth his salt, his tank is outfitted with more expensive Phobia Mines, which have a shorter span between emerging and attacking. Background "Use the prow, that's what﻿ its for." :- Infantry poses no problem for the Scrapper. After the mediocrity of the Grinder Tank, the Soviets still had a problem. There was still rubble cluttering the cities, and no easily-weaponized method of clearing it. From the minds at the "Stone Yard" municipal garbage dump came a new plan. Why shove the debris into the nearest body of water, they reasoned, when you can launch it instead? To this end, they retrofitted one of the hand-me-down loader-lifters used at the junkyard, replacing the articulated arms and lifter with high-speed pistons and a large, almost damage-proof prow. During one of the junkmen's test runs, a Soviet Commissar was nearly beheaded by a flying Anvil Tank turret. He immediately and furiously demanded to know what was going on, and the rest, as they say, is history. The designs for the Scrapper were appropriated and the original designers were recompensated fairly. An office in the Vladivostok Battle Lab was set aside for the purpose of trimming up and properly "Soviet-izing" the machine. A few weeks later, a machine emerged from the lab, battle-ready and Soviet from top to bottom. Gone were the cupholders, the extra inches of flank armor, and anything else that detracted from the Scrapper's mission. The mission, as it stands, is to remove unwanted obstacles from anywhere the Soviet Union sees fit. This incredibly ambiguous statement allows the Soviets to deploy the Scrapper pretty much however they want. The massive prow allows the Scrapper to function as the "moving wall" the Japanese scorned in favor of nanorobotic shielding. If it gets in close enough to an enemy vehicle, it can send it flying backward with a quick piston-powered shove of the prow. Behind the Scenes The Scrapper is based on a suggestion from Graven Image. Its secondary is based on a suggestion from J0k3. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia